Little Rosalie
by cookie.luvr999
Summary: After a 5-year-old Rosalie's parents dissappear, the Cullens adopt her.
1. Mommy?

_A/N: The first chapter of Little Rosalie. Rosalie's family is rich like in the books, but it's more modern. She's five years old. Edward did meet Bella when she was a human, but Renesmee and Jacob don't exist and Bella is a vampire because she got married, but she didn't get pregnant after. The rest of the Cullens have the same stories as in the books (except without Rosalie)._

_Don't worry, I'm not going to forget about Times With The Cullens._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Sears, Toys R Us or Aeropostale._

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie's POV: <em>I was so happy! Daddy didn't have to go to work today so him, Mommy, and me were all going to the mall. He doesn't like to shop as much as us, but I'm just glad that he's here.

The mall was surprisingly empty. It was pretty late (but Mommy and Daddy said that I could stay up late today!) so there weren't any people my age. Someone that lives near us has a party tonight (another party I'm not allowed to go to) and you didn't even need an invitation, so no teenagers were at the mall. There were a few adults here earlier today, but I'm guessing that they all left. Most of the people that worked here had either left, (because they knew that nobody was here) or they were cleaning or organizing stuff. I did see a really strong teenage boy with his mom looking at lamps. They were both really pale and beautiful. I wonder why he didn't go to the party.

"Look at this dress, honey" Daddy said and showed me a fluffy pink dress.

"Daddy," I sighed, "I already have that one." He can be so slow sometime. Mommy and I laughed at him.

"Okay, I'm done with this. Call me when you're done." He said and walked off, probably to Sears. Mommy and I left the store too without buying anything, and we started walking in the opposite direction. We walked past a few stores, nothing catching my interest until I saw Aéropostale. "Mommy?" I asked. When I didn't hear her reply, I kept talking. "Can we go to Aéropostale? I know that none of the clothes fit me, and you never buy them for your self because you think you're too old to wear them, but I still want to go. I love looking at the clothes, they're so pretty. Don't you think so, Mommy?" When she still didn't say anything, I turned around to see what she was doing.

"Mommy?" I whispered. There was no one behind me. But she was there just a second ago. Where could she have gone? Maybe she was in a store, and she had just forgotten that I was shopping with her. She was really forgetful sometimes. But which store could she be at? There were so many stores that she liked…

I knew that I was supposed to just stay in one place and not talk to strangers when I was lost, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to just stand here. And they told me to not go anywhere when I was _lost._ But I wasn't lost. Lost is when you don't know where you are. I just didn't know where my parents were.

Wait! Daddy was probably at Sears! And since I wasn't lost, I didn't have to stay in one place, so I could go and find him.

I quickly made my way to the escalator. Whenever Mommy and me were looking for Daddy in Sears he was always looking at the flat screen that he wanted so badly. After finding him there so many times, I knew exactly how to get there.

I stared at the escalator, waiting for the perfect time to step on. When I finally did, I gripped the railing with one hand and held my Toys R Us bag with my other hand. It had my new toy pig in it, the only thing I had bought today. Grandma always told me that a child in a family as rich as ours should never be playing with a pig, even if it's fake. Mommy told me that sometimes Grandma worries too much about what other people think, and I was allowed to buy it even though Grandma was going to be mad. I decided to name her Olive, because Mommy's favorite food was olives.

I was only halfway to the bottom, and I was starting to get impatient with how slow the escalator was going. I let go of the railing and started to run down the stairs. At first, it was fine, but when I was near the bottom I tripped over the bag that Olive was in.

I was lying facedown on the floor before I could even stick my hands out. There was a sharp pain in my right leg. I tried to turn onto my side so I could hold my knee, but it hurt too much to move. The hot tears poured down my cheeks when I realized that my parents had to idea where I was. Even though I wasn't lost, maybe it would've been better to just stay upstairs and wait.  
>"Mom!" I heard someone yell. I lifted my head to see who it was. To my surprise, I saw the strong boy who I had seen earlier today running towards me, even faster than Daddy could run. His mom was a few steps behind him, frantically whispering into a cell phone.<p>

"Don't worry, sweetie, you're gonna be okay," he said in a soothing voice, but I could tell he was just saying that because I was little. "Is it okay if I help you to sit up?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He gently held onto my throbbing leg with one hand and used the other to slowly flip me over so that I was on my back. Then he put a hand under my back and helped me to sit up.

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. It hurt too much, and I had no idea where my parents were.

"No, don't cry," he looked alarmed. He sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay," he whispered, "I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's super short. Thanks for reading!<em>

_999_


	2. I'll Protect You

_A/N: Wow, two people already added this to their alerts. Maybe give me a review? But anyway, thanks. I didn't know if I was going to write another chapter, but knowing that people read this helps._

_When Emmett was human he was attacked like the bear like in the books, but Esme found him and brought him to Carlisle because she was reminded of her baby (who died when she was human)._

* * *

><p><em>Emmett's POV: <em>"Dad, you know I didn't mean to cause trouble," I hissed in his office. There was nobody else in the room, but the walls were like cardboard. Anyone walking by could hear us if we were talking above a whisper and in human speed. More than one of the nurses had stopped and tried to listen at the door (Whenever one sees "Carlisle's wife", as they like to call my mom, the rest of them find out that she's here pretty quickly).

"Emmett," he sighed, "you did nothing wrong. Esme didn't just leave you when she saw you being attacked by the bear, did she?"

"Yeah, but this is different," I didn't know how to explain it. There was just something different about her.

"Different how, sweetie?" Esme asked in a very mom-ish way.

Suddenly I felt the need to sit down. I had never felt like this before. Why was Rosalie different from all the other young human girls I had seen?

"I don't really get it. When you saw me being attacked in the woods, you saved me because you thought of your son," a sad look crossed her face as she remembered her baby and the day that she found me, "but I don't feel like I want to be her parent." I held my head in my hands and shut my eyes for a few seconds. It seemed like a very human thing to do, but I was too overwhelmed to care. "I just want to protect her," I whispered without looking up.  
>"Oh, honey," I lifted my head when I felt my mother hugging me from behind.<p>

"Emmett," Carlisle said and got up. I watched him as he walked over to the other side of the chair I was sitting in and put a hand on my back. "This is completely normal. You watched her parents get killed, and then you saved her from that vampire. And right after that you saw her break fall and break her leg. It's normal that you want to protect her."

I looked him in the eyes. "Dad, I think it's more than that."

He opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by Esme's cell phone ringing.

"Mom?" I heard Alice's high-pitched voice.

"Honey, I told you that something happened at the mall, and we had to go see you dad. Don't worry, we'll be home soon." She said right away. She couldn't explain what had happened because she didn't want anyone to overhear.

"No, I know what happened. I just had a vision of it."

"How did you have a vision of something after it happened?" she asked.

"I didn't have a vision of it happening. I had a vision of Emmett talking about how he wanted to protect Rosalie, and then…" her voice trailed off, "Mom, can you please just come home? It's really important."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just really need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, well your father really needs to be here right now because we told everyone that we just found her, and we couldn't find her parents. We're the only ones who know what really happened, so your father wants to make sure she's okay."

"I just need you to come back," she said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She stood up, gave me a quick hug and a kiss for Carlisle, and went home.

"I wonder what that was all about," Carlisle said, probably just to fill the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. Alice said nothing was wrong, and all I could think about was Rosalie.

We both looked up when we heard someone at the door. We waited until there was a knock, and then Carlisle opened the door.  
>"Dr. Cullen, you asked me to tell you when Rosalie Hale woke up," said an old man who I remembered seeing at a grocery store once. His daughter was my age, and she volunteered at this hospital, and his wife seemed to really like Edward...<p>

"Thank you, Dr. Iawk," he replied, then turned to me, "Emmett, why don't you come with me? She'll probably be happy to see someone she knows." She didn't really know me, but I knew what he meant, and I kind of wanted to see her, so I followed him to her room.

"Emmett, remember that we told everyone that we couldn't find her parents at the mall, and that's what were telling her too."

I couldn't imagine what it would feel like for her, spending the rest of her life without knowing where her parents were, but I knew there was no other option right now, so I just nodded my head.

The first thing I saw when Carlisle opened the door was Dr. Iawk's daughter, Camilla. She was sitting by Rosalie's bed and holding her hand and talking to her about some shoes that they had both seen at the mall. Rose's head was turned towards Camilla, so I couldn't see her, but it was still easier to breathe knowing that she was okay. Well, okay except a broken leg and the fact that her parents were just killed by a vampire and she had to clue where they were. You know what I mean.

"Emmett," Camilla walked over to the other side of the room where we were standing, "It's nice to see you again. Are you volunteering here too?"

"No, I was the one who found Rosalie at the mall and brought her over here. I just wanted to stay and make sure she was okay." Rosalie looked up when she realized that I was the one who she had probably remembered from before she fainted when we were bringing her to our car.

"Well, you should really consider it. From what Rosalie tells me, you're really great with kids," she told me, and then went to check on a kid a few rooms down.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said in a soft voice, not wanting to scare her. I took a few steps so that I was standing in front of her and then sat down where Camilla was sitting a few seconds ago.

"You're that guy who was at the mall," she whispered and took my hand.

"I am. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

She thought for a second before answering. "I guess I'm okay," she finally said, but she wasn't able to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong? Does your leg hurt too much? Don't try to pretend you're fine, that's not gonna help." I suddenly became very panicked. Whatever I was feeling in Carlisle's office was now ten times stronger, and I didn't know how much more of it I could handle.

"I just want my parents, and nobody knows where they are," her eyes flooded with tears. Carlisle was at her side in an instant, and he held onto her other hand and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Look at me, Rosalie." I whispered in her ear after wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "No matter what happens, I'm going to protect you." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me, but all I wanted to do was protect her. I would even leave my family if that meant I could keep her safe.

"That won't be necessary, Emmett." We all looked up when an even happier than normal Alice entered the room. She had probably gotten a vision about me leaving. She walked towards us in her loud heels and kneeled down next to Carlisle. "Hi, Rosalie. I'm Alice." She looked like she wanted to be bouncing up and down as she said this, but she didn't, probably because she didn't want to make the poor girl any more scared. "You're gonna come and stay with us for a while, while the police try to contact your parents. I can already tell you're gonna love it!"

"Alice, what are you doing?" Carlisle hissed.

"I'll explain everything every thing later," we looked up again and saw Esme at the door. Well, Carlisle and I looked up, Rosalie and Alice were already making plans to go shopping.

"You can call me Rose," she informed us, like she had never been upset in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Review please?<em>

_999_


	3. New Family

_A/N: Eek! Two reviews? My other fanfic had no reviews except for my friends, so this is awesome! Thanks!_

_This chapter starts when was walking to the parking lot after Alice called her. If you didn't understand in the last chapter, a vampire killed Rosalie's parents, and Esme and Emmett stopped the vampire before they could kill Rosalie. The Cullens know this, but they can't tell the police, so the humans will never find out what really happened._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula<em>

_Esme's POV:_ I didn't want to run out the parking lot because then all I would hear behind me would be, "Why is Carlisle's wife running out of the hospital?" And then all the nurses in the hospital would know about it in five minutes, just like they always know about everything that I ever do. But I had more important things to worry about than their gossip, like what was happening with Alice. What could've possibly happened that she couldn't tell me over the phone?

"Mom!" I turned around to see Alice running towards me, slightly faster than the normal human could run.

"Alice, slow down!" I whispered.

"You will not believe what I just had a vision of!" She slowed down a bit and lowered her voice when she noticed how much attention she was attracting.

"What was it, honey?" I calmed down when I realized that it was something good.

"We're gonna adopt Rosalie, and then Emmett and her are gonna fall in love!" she said it in a quiet voice, but people were still staring because she was bouncing like a little child.

"You're kidding," but I knew she wasn't. Even Emmett was able to realize that he had feelings for her, he just didn't understand what it was that he was feeling. But it made so much sense now. He was in love with her!

"Won't that be weird if they're siblings right now and then they fall in love? And what about how right now they have an age difference?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. She's gonna feel like we're her family, and call you "mom" and call Carlisle "dad", but for now Emmett's gonna be her best friend. And I don't think it's gonna matter that they have an age difference now, but Emmett is going to be confused about why he's attracted to her when she's almost his age. But they'll figure out that they're in love eventually, and it's gonna be great!" She let out a small squeal, "Mom? Hellooo? You still there?" I blinked a few times when she waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm going to be her mother?" I never thought I would get a second chance to have a baby. After I was turned into a vampire I never really wanted to adopt because I didn't want to replace my son. Bringing Emmett to Carlisle was different because he was older, and if I had left him in the woods he would've died. But I don't think adopting Rosalie would be replacing my baby. I was just having another child. And unlike Emmett and my other kids, I'll actually be able to raise her. Carlisle and I are going to watch her grow up—and know that she's going to end up with a worthy man. That was something I could never have with my vampire children. I could never watch them grow up.

"Alice," I said when I realized something terrible, "she's going to realize we're not human."

"Mom, she's going to be scared. When Bella met Edward she was old enough to understand that you can't judge someone based on what you saw in the Dracula movie. Rosalie is going to be scared, and we're going to have to give her time. But everything's going to be okay." She wrapped her small arms around me. "Emmett isn't going to be so alone anymore. Our family is going to be complete."

I smiled at the thought of that. My son was going to be happy, and I was going to have a daughter. What more could I ask for?

_Alice's POV: _I wasn't lying to my mother. I just wasn't telling her the whole truth. But if she knew how badly Rosalie would react when she found out that we were vampires it would only upset her. And I was telling the truth when I said that everything would work out. But there were more important things to worry about. Like how my brother was about to consider leaving us.

"Come on!" I took her by the hand and pulled her to the hospital and then to Rosalie's room. She tried to make me slow down—she always hated it when the nurses stared at her—but I couldn't care less about what they thought. I needed to get Emmett to calm down, and more importantly meet my new sister!

I froze when I got another vision. "Alice, what is it?" Esme asked.

"We need to get Olive!" I pulled her to Carlisle's office, which we had just passed.

There was nobody around so I used my vampire speed to pull a bobby pin out of my purse and pick the lock before Esme even had the chance to ask me who Olive was.

The bag was on Carlisle's desk; Emmett and him probably forgot to bring it with them. "Hi, I'm Olive," I pulled the pig out of the bag and talked in a high-pitched voice. Then I pressed the pig's face to Esme's cheek like it was giving her a kiss. We both laughed. "Why don't you give it to her?" Esme nodded, knowing that Rosalie would be happy to see her new toy.

I took her by the hand again and led her to Rosalie's room. "Sweetie, you do realize that we're running through a hospital holding a toy pig, right?" she asked.

"Mom, quit worrying about what all the nurses keep saying about you," quite a few of them were staring, "soon they'll all be talking about how nice you are for giving a little girl a home." She laughed at the thought of them saying anything nice about her.

I opened the door to Rosalie's room without knocking. Emmett had just promised that he would protect Rosalie. "That won't be necessary, Emmett," I said, knowing that he was thinking about leaving us if we didn't want Rosalie.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Alice," I knelt down next to where Carlisle was sitting and talked in a soft voice, "You're gonna come and stay with us for a while, while the police try to contact your parents. I can already tell you're gonna love it!"

"Alice, what are you doing?" Carlisle hissed.

"I'll explain everything every thing later," Esme said.

"This is going to be great! Do you like to shop?" I asked, already knowing that she did.

"I love shopping. My Mommy and I shop together all the time. You can call me Rose."

"Well, Rose, guess what? You're going to have another sister too. Her name is Bella, and she hates shopping, but we're gonna change that, right?" she nodded her head enthusiastically, "And two brothers named Jasper and Edward, oh, and this is Esme," I said when I realized that she didn't know her name, "she's my mom, you probably remember her, right?" Rose nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Emmett joked.

"You're not my brother. You're by bestest friend!" Rose said, and Emmett beamed while Esme and I giggled because we were thinking about what would happen between them when they were older.

"What's so funny?" he asked, but we just shrugged our shoulders.

"Um…I'm going to go check her x-rays," a very confused Carlisle said.

"I'll come with you," Esme said, so that she could tell him about my vision without Emmett hearing. I had already told Jasper (who told Edward and Bella), so now we would all know. Well, all except for Emmett and Rose, but that was going to stay that way for a while.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Esme turned around and showed Rose her stuffed pig.

"Olive!" Rose exclaimed. It was amazing how a stuffed pig could make a child so happy.

She pressed the pig's face to Rose's cheek, just as I had in Carlisle's office, and then tucked Rose's hair behind her ear.

"We'll be right back, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed her new daughter's cheek.

_Emmett's POV: _I could not believe this. Rosalie was going to come home with us. Not that I minded at all. But why did she not think of me as a brother? I didn't really think of her as a sister either. I guess I liked the title "best friend". It sort of fit.

"Emmy, why are you so quiet?"

"Emmy?" Alice and I both asked.

"Can I call you Emmy?" she asked in a low voice, thinking she was in trouble.

I sighed, "Yeah, you can." How could I deny her anything? Even if Edward and Jasper would hear her calling me that and never let me forget it. "As long as I can all you Rosie-Posie," I added with a laugh.

"Okay!" she nodded, not minding her new nickname at all.

"Speaking of names, why did you name your pig Olive?" I asked. You'd expect a five-year-old to name a stuffed pig "Oinkers" or "piggy".

"Because my grandma told me that I shouldn't be playing with pigs because poor kids play with pigs, but Mommy told me that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, and there's nothing wrong with not having as much money as us. Mommy likes olives a lot, so I named her Olive." It seemed like a good reason. The Hale family was the richest in town—except us—so it was good that her mom didn't care what people thought about her.

"Do you think they're gonna find my parents?" she asked softly, not even able to look us in the eyes.

I gave Alice a panicked look. Just like always, she didn't even look worried. "I don't know, honey. But no matter what happens we're going to protect you, just like Emmett said." How was she so prepared with the perfect answer? Oh, right, she was a psychic.

"How did you know that Emmett said that to me?" Oh, lord, why did she have to be so smart?

"Esme and I were right outside your door when he said that, and it's easy to hear what people are saying from outside." Like I said, always prepared.

"Oh," she said. She was smart, but gullible. Which was good in a situation like ours. "And you'll take care of Olive too, right?" it was incredible how much she loved her toy before she had even cut off the tag from it's ear.

"Of course," I replied and patted Olive's head.

"I love you, Emmy," Rose said in her high-pitched voice.

"I love you too Rosie," I replied and kissed her forehead, which made her giggle.

"What about me?" Alice asked, feigning hurt.

"I love you too!" she squealed, "And your spiky hair!" Alice leaned down so that Rose could touch her hair.

"What on Earth are you doing?" we heard Mom say in a playful tone. We hadn't even noticed that Carlisle and her had come back.

"Playing!" Rose said, and we laughed with her.

Carlisle came and sat down next to Alice with a serious look on his face. "Rose." He said and took her hand, "Sweetie, I looked at your x-rays and your leg is broken." A horrified look crossed her face. We were all comforting her in an instant. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm going to wrap it up in a cast, and then bring you to our house. Okay?"

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "Stay with me," she begged.

"I will, sweetie," I promised.

"Alice, honey, why don't you go shop for the things Rosalie needs and get a room set up for her while I do the paperwork to bring her home."

"Okay!" We sighed, knowing that she would go overboard, but she was Alice, and there was no stopping her when she was in shopping mode. Esme walked out of the room, and Alice followed, kind of walking and kind of jumping like a pixie.

"Rose, we're going to bring you to another room to put your cast on, okay?" she nodded, still scared.

I helped her get into the wheelchair that Carlisle had brought with him. "I'm gonna be with you the whole time," I assured her.

"Pinkie swear?" No one had ever asked me to pinkie swear on anything, but I guess that made sense because I don't spend much time with five-year-olds.

"I pinkie swear." We hooked pinkies, and then I started pushing her wheelchair. I followed Carlisle to the other side of the hallway, where there was a room especially for putting casts on.

"I'm going to put you on the bed, okay?" She nodded her head silently, so I lifted her up onto the bed.

"This won't hurt, sweetie. By the time we're done, Esme will have probably finished the paper work."

She nodded, but it was obvious that she was still scared.

"Just shut your eyes, you'll be okay," I assured her, and they wrapped my arms around her from behind. She held onto my arms with hers, and we stayed in this position the whole time that Carlisle was putting on her cast.

"Emmy," Carlisle looked up with a smirk on his face, and I glared at him, "this hurts."

"I know, sweetheart, it'll be over before you know it. And I'll get you some ice cream after. How about that?" Why did I get so worried about her so quickly?

"Okay," she whispered and held me tighter.

I didn't know why, but Carlisle got this weird look on his face. Like he was happy and excited, but also waiting for something. Now that I think of it, it's the same look that Esme had on her face when she came back with Alice…

'Emmy?" I looked down when I heard her small voice, "Can I have chocolate ice cream?"

"Of course," I smiled down at her. It had been so long since I had spent time with children. I had actually forgotten how sweet and innocent they could be. I hung out with the wrong people when I was a human, but I remember having a soft spot for children. I used to love babysitting my neighbor's children. Other parents said they were crazy for trusting me with their kids, but they knew that I wasn't as bad as I seemed. But how I felt about Rosalie was different from how I felt about my neighbors. My human memories are fuzzy, but I remember how I felt about them. I wanted to protect them and make them happy, but my feelings for Rosalie were stronger. Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe I just cared about her because I knew what happened to her parents. I know that she's not going to find out what happened to them, and that's making me worry about her and want to protect her. That's why Carlisle and Esme were okay with taking her home with us. We all wanted to protect her. I was just over thinking it. If this had happened to any other child, I would feel the same about them as I do about Rosalie. I'm just over thinking it.

"Emmy? What's wrong?" I realized that as I was trying to figure things out I didn't do a great job of concealing my emotions. Carlisle had a worried look on his face (mixed with the strange happy/excited/waiting look from before).

"Nothing, honey, I was just thinking about something," I assured her and gave Carlisle a smile so he knew I was fine.

"Okay, sweetie, you're all done now," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

"Can we put you back in the wheelchair?" I asked.

"Am I gonna have to sit in the wheelchair for a long time? I really don't like it."

I looked up at Carlisle. Her knee wasn't going to get better for at least a month which probably wasn't going to be good if she hated the wheelchair.

"How about you sit in the wheelchair until we get you to our house? You're probably tired," she nodded her head, "so after you take a nap we'll teach you how to use crutches."

"Okay!" I loved how everything made her happy. She lifted her arms so that I could pick her up and get her into the wheelchair.

"Let's go see if Esme is finished with the paperwork," Carlisle said, and I followed him with Rose.

_Carlisle's POV:_ I still couldn't believe it. One minute Emmett and Esme had brought the girl to the hospital, and then I found out that we're adopting her and she's going to marry Emmett, and now I'm about to bring her home. I mean, I'm happy for Emmett, but I was still kind of in shock.

"Hi, mom!" Rose and I jumped when we heard Emmett's booming voice (me because I was deep in thought and Rose because she wasn't used to how loud Emmett is sometimes).

"Emmett, will you please keep your voice down. People are staring. And I filled out the paperwork, we're all set to bring her home for the weekend. Are you ready, sweetie?" she bent her knees a bit to talk to Rosalie.

"Yeah!" she replied, very excited.

"Oh my God. Carlisle and his wife are bringing home Rosalie Hale." We pretended we didn't hear the nurse's whispering because they were standing on the other side of the room and thought we couldn't hear them.

I put my arm around Esme—who really didn't like the nurses talking about her— and we followed Emmett and Rose to the parking lot. While Esme started the car, Emmett and I helped Rose into the backseat.

"You comfy, sweetie?" I asked, and she nodded. I didn't have to look at Esme's face to know that she was smiling. I liked Rose already, and I guess she's going to be my new daughter. Okay, the thought of that is still shocking, but I'm happy too.

I went over to the passenger side of the car, and Emmett sat with Rose. "You're gonna love our family," he informed her, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"You're gonna love your new family," I whispered, only for Emmett and Esme to hear. She was getting a new family, but she was never going to see her old family again. She was going to fall in love, but Emmett was a vampire. This is going to be interesting.

_A/N: In case you didn't get what Alice was talking about, she told Esme that Rosalie will take some time to get used to the thought of the Cullens being vampires, but it'll all work out. She didn't tell Esme about how bad it would be because she didn't want to make her worry about it yet, but Rosalie will be very scared._

_If you haven't already, go to my poll and vote for who you want to see more of in this story._

_Thanks for reading, please review._

_999_


	4. I like you, Bella

_A/N: Hmm…I don't think I have anything to say this time…Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Esme POV: <em>"Emmett, is she asleep?" I asked when I heard her heartbeat and breathing become steady.

"Yeah," he said under his breath, not wanting to wake her.

I looked in the rearview mirror at the same time that Carlisle turned around to look at them. "Aww!" I exclaimed. It was incredibly cute. Rose was lying down on the seat with her head in Emmett's lap and her feet on the other side of the car. She had fallen asleep while playing with Emmett's hands, so they were still holding hands. Carlisle and I shared a smile. It was hard to not think about how they would end up together. I could already imagine it. Rosalie liked Emmett right already, and I guess it wasn't just because he was there when she got hurt. And now we finally knew why Emmett wanted to protect Rose so badly. He was already in love with her, but she was too young, and he didn't understand what was going on.

"Mom, can't you drive a bit faster?" Emmett whined just as quietly as he was talking before.

"Emmett, there are speed limits for a reason, and there is a human child in the car."

"Okay," he sighed. I knew that there was no way of us crashing, and he knew that too, but it's against the law to drive above the speed limits, and being vampires doesn't give us the right to break the laws.

I pulled into the driveway slowly, not wanting to wake Rose, and then got out of the car. "Carlisle," I asked once he had gotten out too, "do you want to bring her in and up to her bedroom?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like that."

He opened Emmett's door for him—he could've held Rosalie with one hand, but he had to support her broken leg— and then held her just as Emmett had, with one hand and the other hand under her leg. I could already tell by the way that he was holding her that he was going to be a great father.

_Carlisle's POV: _"You can just put her in the guest room. I didn't get her room set up yet because she's still hoping they'll find her parents." Alice said when I walked in though the front door of our house. I nodded my head and slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to wake her. Emmett almost looked like he wanted to follow me, but he didn't.

"I'm not as creepy as Edward," he whispered, and Edward and Bella both glared at him.

"You didn't think I was creepy for watching you sleep, right?" Edward asked.

"I got used to it," she replied.

I smiled at them and opened the door to Rosalie's room, which was conveniently right next to Emmett's. Well, for now it was convenient, but we'd have to move one of them to the other side of the hallway when they got older.

She stirred in her sleep and looked like she was going to wake up when I lay her down on the bed, and I panicked. "Shh…go to sleep" I whispered, but it was no use. She was about to wake up. "Go to sleep, my love, go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me." I heard snickering from downstairs as I sung Rosalie the song that Bella's mom had sung at her wedding. What else was I supposed to do? It was the only lullaby that I could remember, and I didn't want her to wake up and start crying. Even if they weren't going to ever let me forget about this, at least she hadn't woken up. "Sleep tight," I whispered and kissed her forehead. I tip-toed out of the room and walked down the stairs. We were going to have to get used to using human speed with Rosalie here.

"Are we going to tell her that we're vampires?" I asked when I realized that we hadn't really thought about that.

"Don't worry, Alice already said that everything was going to be okay." Esme replied.

"About that…" Alice's voice trailed off, and we all looked at her, "Okay, I wasn't lying when I said that everything would work out. But before it works out…"

"Spit it out, Alice," commanded a very on-edge Emmett.

"She's going to want to leave." This couldn't be true. What about Emmett falling in love with her? What about Esme and I finally having a child?

_Bella's POV:_ "What?" Emmett blurted out. The rest of us were still in shock.

"No, but she's going to come back." Alice said when she realized that she had left that out of the story.

"Alice, what do you mean?" Carlisle asked. We were all confused except for Alice and Edward.

"When we tell Rose that we're vampires, she's going to get scared and want to leave. She's going to go to a foster family—but don't worry, they're nice," she added when she saw our horrified faces, "and, of course, we're gonna keep an eye on her. It'll only be a few days until she realizes that she misses us, and Emmett will be there for her when she does. And after that there's gonna be a lot more paperwork and lies."

"She's going to lie for us?" Esme was shocked.

"Mom, none of us want her to lie, but lying is a part of this family." Edward said.

"She can handle it," Alice insisted.

"If she doesn't stay with us, then she'll never know what happened to her parents." Emmett added. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that everyone except him were thinking about other things that would never happen if we put her into foster care. Like her growing up and falling in love with a certain vampire….

"We can't tell her right away. We need to wait until she knows us well enough to trust us, and she's old enough to understand that if one vampire is bad, then the rest aren't."

"So she'll be lying for us, and we'll be lying to her," Esme pointed out in a soft voice."

"That's the way our family works." Carlisle told her. None of us liked it, but that was how it was.

We were all silent for a few minutes. We were going to have to tell Rosalie soon, and she was going to have to lie. There was nothing we could do about that without changing her future with Emmett. But I knew she was going to be fine. I loved my new life with the Cullens, and Rose is going to love them too.

"We need to hunt." Carlisle said right away when he realized that most of us hadn't hunted in a while.

"Bella went hunting just a few days ago," Jasper pointed out. If I could've blushed, I would've. Alice and I had gotten into a fight about what I was going to wear, and Edward had taken her side. I was so mad at him that I had to leave the house, so I went hunting. Of course we made up after, but it was still embarrassing.

"Rose hasn't met Bella yet. I don't want her to wake up in a house she's never seen before with a stranger."

"She'll wake up in a few minutes. When she does you can introduce them and tell her you're going to be back soon." Alice told him.

"Let's go," Emmett said to me, and we both stood up.

"Wait! Don't go inside her room until she's been awake for a minute or else you'll scare her." We nodded at Alice and made our way to the stairs.

"I wonder if she's as clumsy as you were." Emmett said, and I smacked his arm.

"Mommy?" I heard a soft voice ask. Emmett was in Rosalie's room in an instant, and I followed closely behind.

"Don't worry, baby, you're okay," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered with her face buried into his chest.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked and rubbed her back.

"Who's she?" Rosalie asked when she noticed I was in the room.

"This is Bella. Remember, Alice was telling you about our family in the hospital?"

She nodded her head, "Hi! I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Rose, my family and I need to go out for a while. Bella's going to stay with you, and we'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," she whispered.

"You're gonna have tons of fun with Bella. I have to go now. See you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and left. They weren't in love yet, but I could already tell that it hurt Emmett to leave her.

"I'll take care of her, Emmett. I promise," I whispered, but I knew he would still worry.

"Thank you," he replied, and left with the rest of the family.

"You wanna go brush your teeth?"

"Okay!" She held her arms out for me to pick her up, and I brought her to the bathroom where Alice had left a new toothbrush for her.

"I like you," she whispered when I put her down on the counter so she could brush her teeth.

I didn't have much experience with children, so I was surprised for a moment because of how she wasn't afraid to say that. "I like you too," I said to her with a smile.

"Really?" I had no idea that me saying that would make her that happy.

"Really," I told her and uncapped the toothpaste for her.

_Emmett's POV:_ I can't take it anymore. It's been three hours since I've seen Rosalie. What if something happened? I know Bella is responsible, but how could I not worry about Rose? She was so sweet and little. I could hear her heartbeat and feel the warmth of her blood when I was near her. She was fragile, especially now that she has no idea where her parents are. What if she had gotten hurt? Maybe I should call Bella…

"Emmett," Alice ran to me without finishing her elk, "she's fine. Do you really think that if something happened I wouldn't tell you right away?"

"She's so little. I know Bella can handle her and you're checking on them, but I'm still worried."

She took a few steps closer and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "You and Rose are going to be really close. I've seen it. I get that you're worried about her, but you don't need to be. She told Bella about the dream she had, then had breakfast, and now they're playing cards. You need to hunt, or else we will have something to worry about. Go find yourself a bear. We'll be home right before she goes to bed.

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered, and gave her another hug. We were silent for a moment. "Alice? I don't worry as much as Edward, do I?"

She laughed, "You're close, but he's still worse than you."

"Good," I never wanted to worry as much as Edward, but I guess I get why he used to be worried all the time when Bella was human. Well, I don't get it because I don't get why I'm worried either, but now I know what it feels like.

_Rosalie's POV: _"All done!" I announced once I thought I had been brushing my teeth for long enough. "My teeth sparkle now," I told Bella.

"That's great," she laughed, and I stuck my arms out so that she could carry me again. She was kind of like a big sister, even though I've never had one of those. "Do you want to eat lunch?" she asked as she brought me down.

"Okay!" I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now.

"How about I make you a sandwich?" she asked as she set me down at the dining table. I nodded my head. Bella pulled another chair closer to me so that I could put my leg on it, and started making the sandwich. I didn't know why, but I loved the way that the sun shined off of her. Even though it wasn't that sunny, it seemed like her skin was sparkling a little bit.

She gave me the sandwich with a glass of milk, and I finished it in just a few minutes. "Bella," I asked in my sweetest voice, "can I have a cookie please?"

"Just one," she replied with a smile and started to look for cookies in the pantry closet. When she found it and gave it to me, I ate it with what I had left of my milk.

"All done?" Bella asked when I had drunk the last of my milk. I nodded, and she took my plate and cup to the sink. She did the dishes faster than I had ever seen our maids do them and then came back. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Can I tell you about my dream?" I asked in a soft voice. It still kind of scared me to think about it.

"Of course," she picked me up and brought me to the living room.

"Can I sit on your lap?" I asked her. Mommy always lets me sit in her lap when I tell her about my dreams.

"Of course," she said again. She sat down on the couch and held me so that I was sideways on her lap with my legs stretched out on the couch. She grabbed a pillow from next to her and lifted up my leg.

"Ow!" I felt the tears rush to my eyes. It really hurt.

"No, don't cry. Shh," it had only hurt for a second when she had lifted up my leg, so I tried to stop crying. A few tears slipped out, but I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want Bella to panic, but I guess it was too late for that. "Does it still hurt?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. I shook my head from left to right, not trusting myself to speak. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just trying to keep your leg elevated."

"It's okay. I'm fine now." I whispered after taking a few deep breaths. She soothingly rubbed my back to help me calm down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held me tight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked when I eased my grip.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I reassured her. I really was just surprised when I felt the bolt of pain shoot up my leg, but it quickly went away after that.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized again, "I promise I won't move your leg anymore."

"Okay," I gave her another hug, and she smiled.

We sat together for a few minutes in silence. "Do you still want to tell me about your dream?" she asked, and I nodded my head. She waited patiently while I struggled to explain what had happened.

"I was at the mall with my parents," I started, and Bella didn't look surprised, "and then Emmett showed up."

"Was it just Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but…he just seems different." I couldn't explain it, but I was attached to him. Even when Bella was with me, I wanted him to come home most of all. He seemed protective of me when he was around me, and I think he felt attached to me too. He really didn't look like he wanted to leave me when I woke up today.

"Different how?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just really like him. I know I just met him, but I kind of want to be with him all the time." I probably sounded crazy.

Bella just laughed. "So he's like your best friend?" she asked, and I nodded. That seemed like a good way to describe it. "What happened after Emmett showed up?" she asked.

"He looked like he was in a rush to leave. He said that I had to pick to leave my parents and be with his family, or stay with my parents and never see him again. He said I had to pick quickly before we ran out of time. He looked really worried and panicked.

"I turned around to look and see what my parents thought I should do. I didn't want to leave them, but I didn't want to never see Emmett again.

"When I was going to ask them what to do, they were already gone. I tried to find them, but Emmett told me that it was too late.

"I was upset that I was going to have to live without my parents, but I knew that at least I had Emmett. I thought I was going to be okay, but then he turned around and left without me. I tried to follow him, but when I opened the mall doors he wasn't there anymore. I kept looking for somebody, but I was all alone."

"Is that it?" she asked when I didn't say anything after. I nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"Rose, you do realize it's just a dream, right?" I nodded, knowing that dreams could be crazy sometimes. "Just because something happened in a dream, it doesn't mean that something like that would happen in real life. If your parents are found, you'll never have to pick between them and us. It would make sense for you to live with them, but you can always come and visit us."

What she was saying did make sense. I liked Emmett, Bella, and their family, but I would want to live with my parents if I could. I was happy to hear that Bella would want me to visit her family.

"And no matter what happens, Emmett will never leave you like that. He was so upset that he had to leave you today, and he was so worried too."

"I guess my dreams can be crazy sometimes."

"Everyone's dreams are," she told me with a smile.

"Rose," Bella started tentatively, "I don't want you to lose hope. Hope is always good. But, it's important for you to realize that sometimes things happen that are unfair. There's a chance that you staying with us might become more permanent." She said the last sentence slowly, not wanting to scare me.

I had been afraid of this since I woke up in the hospital, but I had sort of pushed it out of my mind. I didn't want to have to think about that, but Bella saying it made it seem more real.

"They might not come back," I whispered.

"I didn't want to upset you, but you need to get used to the idea of things not working out how you want them to."

I knew what she was saying. She wasn't trying to bring my spirits down. She was just being honest.

"I get it," I told her, "but can we not talk about this anymore?" I know it's not good to push away problems, but still. It was hard to think about my parents being gone, especially when I had seen them just today.

"Okay. What do you want to do now?" she asked. "I don't really want you doing anything that could hurt your leg anymore." I could tell that she was still scared about me getting hurt again.

"Can we play Go Fish?" I asked. I loved playing Go Fish with our maids.

"Let me go get some cards," she said and slowly slipped out from beneath me without moving my leg at all.

She left the room and was back with cards in just a few seconds.

"You're very fast!" I exclaimed. I had no idea where they kept their cards, but still.

Bella chuckled, "Alice left the cards out knowing that we would need something to do."

"Whoa, is she, like, a psychic or something?" I asked. Daddy and I had once watched a movie about a boy who thought he could see the future, but nobody believed him at first.

Bella looked taken aback for a minute, but then she laughed with me. "She is very good at predicting things. Come on, let's play," she quickly changed the subject, not that I minded at all.

"Okay!" She gave me seven cards and took seven for herself.

"I have to warn you, though, it's been a really long time since I've played Go Fish," she added as she organized her cards and took out the doubles that she already had.

"It's okay, I'm not that good either," I admitted. Whenever I played with the maids, they were always able to remember which cards I had.

"Well, then I guess it's good that we're playing together," she said with a laugh, and I laughed with her.

_Bella's POV: _I never thought I would like Rose this much. I mean, I never disliked her, but I didn't think I would be able to have fun with a human, especially of her age. Ever since I was turned to a vampire after Edward and I got married, I hadn't been around humans that much. I had to stop talking to all my friends from Forks High, but they probably had forgotten about me pretty quickly.

I did go to school with the rest of the Cullens, but we mostly avoided everyone, just as I knew I would have to. I didn't really have much of a problem with bloodlust, but it was important for us to not get too close to anyone.

I had never had a younger sibling, so I didn't really have much experience with kids. Emmett knew that, so I was surprised that he trusted me. I mean, there wasn't much of a reason not to trust me, but still. I could tell that it put him in physical pain to leave her, and even Jasper wasn't able to help him much.

Rosalie was different than I thought most kids her age would be like. She was definitely more mature than other five-year-olds, although she was still playful. I never thought I wouldn't like kids, I just didn't realize that they could still be fun. Even though I have to be careful with her and watch her, playing with her was fun.

I never really thought I would understand Edward's concern for me as a human. He loosened up a bit after my change, probably because I became stronger than he was for the first year. When Rose started crying because her leg hurt, I finally understood how fragile she was, and how fragile I had seemed to Edward back then. But, of course, I would never admit that to him. I could still remember how annoyed I used to get with him back when I was a human.

"Bella! Bella! Do you have any sixes?" I suddenly heard Rosalie trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Here you go," I gave her my six of diamonds.

"Yay! I won!" she had a huge grin on her face.

"I told you I was bad at this," I said. I had let her win a few times, but this time it was all her.

"No, you're not," she said with a giggle. "Can we play something else now?" Even I was getting bored.

"What do you wanna play?" I asked. I knew Alice would've already bought everything that she needed.

She thought for a second. "Do you have Hungry, Hungry Hippos?" she asked.

"Let me go see." In all honesty, I had never heard of it. I left the room in human speed, and, of course, sped up once I was out of sight. Come on, it has to be somewhere. I rummaged through all the shopping bags until my phone rang.

"It's on the coffee table." I heard Alice's high chirp before I had the chance to say anything.

"Alice, you are a lifesaver." How could I not have seen it there?

"You do realize that she wouldn't have minded if we didn't have it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not that good with kids…" I trailed off, knowing that she would know what I meant. Neither of us hated kids or anything, we just didn't have that much experience with them.

"She adores you," Alice informed me. I grinned at that.  
>"Not as much as Emmett," I joked, and we laughed. "Alice, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."<p>

"Wait! When you bring her the game, don't let her try to get off the couch. Just push the coffee table towards her, and sit on the other side of it. You can carry her when she needs to eat, use the bathroom, and whatnot, but don't let her try to move by herself. And next time you try to put a pillow under her leg, just do it more slowly," she said quickly, knowing that I had to get back to Rosalie.

"Thanks, Alice," I said as I started walking back towards the living room.

"Bye," she replied and we both hung up.

"Yay!" I heard Rosalie's excited squeal. I was by her side in an instant to stop her from trying to get up.

"Stay on the couch, sweetie. I don't want you getting hurt again," I quickly explained.

"Okay," I could tell she wasn't happy about that, but keeping her from getting hurt any more is more important than anything else is right now.

I pushed the coffee table closer to her so that she could play while sitting.

"Who were you on the phone with?" she asked as she opened the box.

"Alice. You met her in the hospital, right?" I asked, even though I already knew. I didn't want her to know that the whole family had heard of every thing that had happened to her starting from where Emmett had found her. It wasn't like we were trying to be creepy, but everyone was worried about how she would react to her parents being "missing".

"Yeah! She came with Esme and they brought Olive…" she looked like she had just realized something terrible.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. I had no idea who Olive was, and Rose was about to burst into tears.

"Where's my toy piggy?" she sobbed.

"Well, where did you last see it?" I asked and rubbed her back. I tried to seem as calm as possible, but inside I was freaking out. I had no idea how I was supposed to handle this.

"We went to the car with Emmett and Alice, and I had her with me. I fell asleep in the car, and then woke up upstairs. I don't know where she is." She reached towards me for a hug, and I gladly gave her one.

"It's probably still in the car then. I'll call Alice again and check. Don't worry, honey, we'll find her."

She nodded and held my hand while I called Alice.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I've been checking the future for a million other things, especially because Emmett is really worried."

"Alice, slow down, it's okay. Is it in the car?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll remember to bring it in tonight," she reassured me.

"Okay," I was a bit calmer now.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," I said, and we both hung up.

"Did she find it?" Rosalie asked the second I hung up. She seemed calmer too, but she was obviously still upset.

"It's in the car. Everyone is going to be home tomorrow, so they'll remember to bring her in."

She looked relieved. "My Mommy bought her for me," she whispered.

My still heart broke at the thought of what she must be going through. "Don't worry, you'll have Olive by tomorrow. Alice will take good care of her." I figured that she still didn't want to talk about her parents.

"Okay." She seemed a bit happier knowing that her toy was okay. "She's not going to be alone, is she?" Rose asked.

It took a second for me to figure out that she was still talking about the pig. "No, of course not. Alice and Emmett will be with her," I assured her. I guess it wasn't a big deal to lie to Rose, as long as it was for the right reasons. What was I supposed to say? Alice and Emmett are going to go kill some animals and then drink their blood, and leave your favorite toy all alone in a car? A small lie was definitely better than that.

"Can we play now?" she asked, and I left her side to sit on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"Can I be the pink hippo?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll be the blue one," I said and put the marbles in.

Hungry, Hungry Hippos was an easy game. Basically, you just push on a button that's attached to the head of a hippo to make the hippo look like it's taking a bite of something. All you really have to do is keep pushing the button quickly and at the right time, and if you're lucky, you'll get more marbles than the other person will.

It really helped that the game was based on luck, so we both won about the same number of times. I mean, if it wasn't based on luck I would've let her win most of the time, but I'm a terrible actress. I only had to let her win twice in Go Fish, yet she was already starting to look suspicious. I guess Edward was right when he said I'm easy to read.

"What are you thinking about now?" she asked. I probably had a distant look on my face.

"I'm just really glad that I get to spend the day with you." It wasn't really a lie. It just didn't answer her question. I guess lying is just a part of being around children.

"I am too," she said with a grin, and then started to count how many marbles her hippo had eaten this round.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this took forever. I just thought that I needed to make this chapter longer than the other ones because they seemed really short. I'll probably be updating more over the summer, but don't be surprised if I don't update until then._

_Nobody voted on my poll about which character's POV they wanted to see more, so I decided to go with Bella for this chapter._

_I just realized that when I put my penname at the end of every chapter it only shows up as "999" so if anyone was wondering about that, it wasn't on purpose._


End file.
